Pilot
"Pilot" is the 1st episode of Season 1 in The Neighbors. Plot In the pilot episode of The Neighbors, the Weaver family moves into Hidden Hills. They can tell something is a little wrong with the neighborhood, as everyone is seemingly in unison. As they are settling into their new house, the Bird-Kersees come over, leading the entire neighborhood to their home. All of the neighbors carried a pie, and gave them to the Weavers as a gift. The Weaver's youngest children, Abby and Max, go up to Dick Butkus's room, where he reveals he is an alien. The Weavers then scramble into their house and hide from the aliens. The Bird-Kersees come into their house, and convince the Weavers that they mean no harm, and invite them for dinner. They hesitantly accept the offer, and arrived later that night for the meal. During the meal, the Bird-Kersee family did not have any food set out in front of them. They were only reading books, and had no food set out in front of them. When asked why they weren't eating, Jackie, "Our source of food is through knowledge". Meanwhile, the Weavers were not enjoying the slop made for them. They had no idea what it was. After dinner, Jackie and Debbie are having a discussion while washing the dishes. Jackie is talking about how her husband does not let her make any important decisions. Debbie thinks this is outrageous and sexist. She tells her to make the decisions. Meanwhile, Marty and Larry are having a discussion about the Poo-pod and what it would take to recharge it. Larry tells about how Dick Butkus, they youngest in the neighborhood, would have to teleport to the far reaches of space to recharge it, and would never return. Seemingly on cue, Max Weaver comes up and says Dick Butkus has gone to "recharge his pooper or something". Marty and Larry both spring into action, running towards the Bird-Kersee home. Jackie realizes what a horrible decision she made, and runs toward the garage where Dick Butkus is preparing to walk into the teleporter. Jackie stops him. She picks up the Poo-pod and throws it against the ground, shattering it. Larry Bird is pleased with his wife and begins a romantic scene right in the garage. Marty and Debbie awkwardly leave the room. End Tag Larry and Marty are in Larry's spaceship with Marty drinking a beer and Larry reading a book and having a nice chat. Larry tells Marty about how after he and Jackie made up they ended up having another argument about Jackie never having a say in the large decisions. While the argument was long Larry ended up being victorious on which Marty congratulates him while remarking that he should cherish it as that doesnt happen very often. Larry then says that Jackie wont bother him anymore causing a horrified Marty to ask what Larry did to Jackie. Guest Stars *Mitch Rouse as Real Estate Agent *Doug Jones as Alien *Bruce Green as Angry Man *Mary K. DeVault as Angry Woman Music *"Good Morning" performed by Debbie Reynolds, Gene Kelly and Donald O'Connor *"I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire" by The Ink Spots *"We'll Meet Again" performed by The Ink Spots *"(What a) Wonderful World" performed by Sam Cooke Quotes '''Larry: '''Oh dear. I fear our little Dick may have exposed himself again. Trivia *On September 4, 2012, Jami Gertz, Lenny Venito, Simon Templeman and Toks Olagundoye appeared on ABC's daytime talkshow "The Chew" to discuss their then-forthcoming series. *After the Zabvronians reveal themselves to the Weavers, Debbie pushes Marty and says, "Take him! Take him!" On an episode of ABC's talk-show "The Chew," Jami Gertz boasted that she ad-libbed this moment. Zabvronian Revelations *The reason for Zabvronians leaving there homeworld is revealed. As there own homeworld is slowly warming up they are seeking alternative planets to live on. *The Zabvronian's cry by emitting green goo from there ears. *The reason the reason the Zabvronians took on the names of famous atletes is to honor earth's finest physical specimen. Cultural References *The song "Good Morning" from the 1952 film "Singin' in the Rain" is featured. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes